


make you mine

by MSBYBABY



Series: haikyuu radio [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, But mostly fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Memories, Osamu is a good brother, atsumu is so soft, brazil hinata again bc i love him, hinata best boy, idk what I'm doing again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSBYBABY/pseuds/MSBYBABY
Summary: Atsumu reminisces about his relationship with Hinata, and how it has led to the best years of his life.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: haikyuu radio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049420
Kudos: 65





	make you mine

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to fran for the song idea <3
> 
> this was inspired by the song make you mine by public.

_‘Cause I know that I am yours and you are mine_

Atsumu has always thought nothing but the best of Hinata. He praises him and loves him to no ends and Hinata loves him just as much, maybe even more.

They would occasionally hang out on the porch of their shared home, snuggling on their swinging bench. One day, Atsumu caresses Hinata’s smaller hand in his and looks up at the night sky claiming,

“I’m yours, unconditionally.” Hinata couldn’t help but snuggle closer to Atsumu, hiding the blush on his cheeks.

“I know Tsumu, I’m yours too. Always.” It was now Atsumu’s turn to blush and he couldn’t help his racing heart which he was sure Hinata could hear.

\--- 

_Put your hand in mine_

Atsumu was always the one in their relationship who initiated the hand holding. He claimed it calmed down his nerves before a game and Hinata didn’t question it, not once.

It was one of Atsumu’s favourite forms of affection, there was something so intimate by a simple touch of the hands.

Whenever Atsumu got pouty, Hinata would giggle before eventually giving in, holding his boyfriends hand while leaning up on his toes to give Atsumu a little kiss.

Every time Hinata holds Atsumu’s hand, Atsumu falls in love with him all over again. Just by the touch. _A simple touch_ , he thought, from the boy he’s been in love with for years.

\---

_You know that I want to be with you all the time_

Atsumu was known as a natural flirt so at first, Hinata was practically oblivious to his hinting of wanting to be more than friends.

Before they even started dating, Atsumu had told Hinata, “I want to be with you all the time.” Hinata misunderstanding, just laughed and replied, “Atsumu, you’re hilarious!! We hang out every day during practice.”

As Hinata continued to laugh, Atsumu couldn’t help but stare at him in adoration. He couldn’t believe that such a person like Hinata existed, and he was grateful alone to be living in the same lifetime as him.

 _My person,_ he thought.

\---

_You know that I won’t stop until I make you mine_

Atsumu remembers the first time he fell in love with Hinata.

It was during his match against Karasuno back in high school, he was instantly pulled to the star shining bright standing on the opposing side of the court. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

Atsumu marvelled at his talent, he even told him he would set to him one day.

He didn’t think that statement would have ever come true, not in a million years but here they are. Atsumu always pined for Hinata, little did Atsumu know he would become the most important thing to Hinata. More important than volleyball.

The second time Atsumu fell in love with Hinata was when he came back from Brazil. Atsumu had thought the love he had for him would pass because Hinata was with a certain blue-eyed boy at the time. But that wasn’t the case.

When they saw each other again, it was like nothing had changed. His infatuation wasn’t a timely thing, it was the real deal and Atsumu didn’t know how overwhelming (in the best way possible) loving Hinata could be. And boy was it spectacular.

\---

_That you are gone and I’m a mess_

The first time they had a real argument as a couple, they threw such horrible words at each other and knowing Atsumu couldn’t take back what he said to the younger boy, he cursed until his voice got raspy.

Hinata ended up leaving him that day.

Atsumu was a mess while he was gone. He slept in to the point Osamu had to drag him out of bed and force him to eat something.

“Atsumu, you gotta eat man. What would Hinata say?” Osamu was really concerned, he had never seen his brother this heartbroken.

Just as Atsumu was about to speak, they heard the front door open and Atsumu, with a sudden burst of energy, rushed out of bed to run downstairs to come face to face with his favourite person.

“I- I’m sorry Tsumu, I didn’t mean anything I said, I-” Hinata was cut off as Atsumu ran straight towards him, pulling him into his chest.

“I’m the one who’s sorry Shou, I didn’t mean what I said, it was stupid of me. I love you endlessly, you know that.” At this point they both had tears in their eyes and they held onto each other for what seemed like forever.

Osamu stood at the top of the stairs, looking in contentment at the couple that stood by the front door. _He’s his person,_ he thought, _that’s the person he’s going to end up with._

\---

_And I’ll hurt you and you’ll hurt me_

That same argument started on Atsumu’s jealousy. He couldn’t help it and he knew accusing Hinata of still having feelings for someone else was the worst thing he could do. Yet he did.

“I can’t believe you think I still have feelings for him, Tsumu. We’ve been together for as long as I can remember, why now?” Hinata was trying to hold back his tears as Atsumu held disbelief in his face at his own jealousy.

“That’s not fair.” Hinata continued, “Maybe I should’ve stayed with Kageyama back home.” The words that slipped out of Hinata’s mouth were the most impulsive words he has ever released.

As soon as he said it, he ran out of the house. Leaving behind the boy he’s been irrevocably in love with.

Atsumu couldn’t believe he just let the light of his life run out on him, and it was all his fault.

He fell to his knees in dramatic fashion and started sobbing on the cold floor.

\---

_Until I make you mine_

Atsumu still remembers the day Hinata agreed to be his, completely.

He was such a nervous wreck and he couldn’t believe he was going to propose.

He chuckled and shook his head in disbelief as he looked down at the ring, nervous and excited at the same time because he couldn’t imagine proposing to anyone else.

They were in Brazil because Hinata really wanted to show Atsumu around and as Hinata dragged him around by the hand, Atsumu couldn’t help the butterflies in his chest.

He stared at their intertwined hands and he thought, _there’s no way I got this lucky._

He was so in love with Hinata, and he didn’t even realize he was grinning like a fool at the boy dragging him around.

In the middle of the busy streets, Atsumu couldn’t wait any longer.

“Shou, baby.” Hinata stopped at the pet name and turned around to Atsumu who was down on one knee, still holding his hand.

“Shou, I’ve loved you since I was a teenager. Being with you has made me the happiest man ever. You’ve loved me at my worst and seen all sides of me, good and bad and you still accept me.” Atsumu couldn’t look at Hinata without feeling like losing it completely.

“At first, I was scared of loving someone because I didn’t realize I could ever love someone as much as I love you but once again, you’ve surpassed all my expectations. Every day I fall more in love with you than I thought possible.” He chuckles as he reaches up to wipe the tears on Hinata’s face, “Will you marry me Shou?”

Hinata reaches up to Atsumu’s hand that was on his cheek, leaning into Atsumu’s touch while smiling his brightest.

Now both of them had tears in their eyes, people walking by to stop and look in curiosity.

Hinata practically tackled Atsumu with a hug, their faces both painted with smiles. Atsumu thought Hinata’s smile was the most breathtaking thing he had ever seen, Hinata felt the exact same.

“Of course, Tsumu. I’d marry you in this lifetime and in the next.”


End file.
